Not So Fragile After All
by SabrielFan
Summary: Everyone's always so concerned with protecting Elena. What if she's not so fragile after all? What if it's the townsfolk of Mystic Falls that need protecting from her? Elena decides to sabotage prom in a bloody way leaving, Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline to go searching for her. Klaroline centric. Picks up after the end of 4.18. I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.


Klaus' words replayed themselves in her head as Caroline drove home. It was those small acts of compassion, those moments where he wasn't all villianous hybrid and demonstrated some actual humanity, that kept her from turning her back on him. Was this a recent change? Was he capable of compassion or empathy before he returned to Mystic Falls? A small part of her believed that it was her influence that sparked these moments. A thought only strengthened by his actions at Elena's house and his subsequent admission to her afterwards; "_Because of you Caroline_. _It was all for you"._

Moments like that only made her feel more confused; conflicted about Tyler leaving and Klaus' part in it. However, she was also grateful that he had shown mercy. She knew he would not have hesitated if it were anyone else; he had been ruthless in the past even killing his beloved hyrbids for betraying him.

Caroline was still processing everything hours later as she began getting ready for bed. Changing into her favourite pyjamas, she wondered how this newly established albeit tentative friendship with Klaus was going to work. One thing she knew for sure; it was going to be tricky.

_"Escpecially since he's in love with you_" her brain helpfully supplied.

"_Ugh"_ Caroline groaned, throwing back the covers in frustration. It was very rare that she allowed herself to dwell on his obvious affections; yet tonight her mind would not let it be ignored. Abandoning her bed, she strode to the dresser and rummaged until she found what she was searching for; the sketch Klaus had drawn of her and the horse the night of the Mikaelson ball. She looked at it more often than she cared to admit. She found it hard not to. He may be many things; manipulative, cunning and sometimes evil but never let it be said that he was not skilled artistically.

Sighing, Caroline carefully replaced the sketch and headed back to her bed. She could not help but feel as if it were too large; as if she would sleep better if someone were in there with her. She told herself that obviously she meant Tyler but as she slowly drifted to sleep, it was not that particular hybrid on her mind. The same hybrid who had been slowly chipping away at her resolve for months now.

The next morning Caroline awoke feeling a little uneasy; her conversation with Klaus about Silas at the forefront of her mind. Something definitley had to be done about him and soon. Her first reaction was to ask Bonnie but Caroline doubted that she would be terribly receptive to their agenda. Determined not to dwell on such disturbing thoughts first thing in the morning, she gathered her clothes and headed for the shower.

Despite her earlier resolve, Caroline exited the shower, clad only in a towel, Silas still on her mind. She was almost to her bedroom when she heard a soft yet decisive knocking on her door. Remembering she was dressed only in a towel, Caroline quickly dashed to her room. donning a blue satin dressing gown. Opening the door, she saw none other than the Original hybrid himself.

"_Klaus" _She huffed. "_This better be important. I only have like a million things to do before prom-"._

"_Excuse me for interrupting,love_,"Klaus began, trying hard on his part not to notic her state of near undress," _But I thought you might be interested to learn that due to a series of unfortunate events prom has, in fact ,been cancelled"._

"_Cancelled? No! Why_?"She refrained from asking if he was in any way involved. Klaus seemed to pick up on this, his face betraying him for a second before continuing;

"_Seems like dear sweet Elena has quite the appetite that only the entire, well almost entire," _he ammended, gesturing to her, _"could satisfy. Left quite the mess as well. Seems as if Stefan isn't the only ripper in town"._

"_Elena? Are you serious? Why? She knew them. She even worked with most of them. I don't believe it. There must be some mistake-"_

_"There's no mistake love. It was confirmed it. You see, Elena without her humanity prefers the company of others at her massacres and thought, well the more the merrier"._

Shocked and more than a little upset, Caroline had taken a seat right there on the floor. What had the committee ever done to Elena? How could she do this? Rebekah certaintly seemed the type but even she was more discrete.

"_So Rebekah being the good friend that she is, just decided to tag along? Is that it?"_

"_On the contrary love, Rebekah politely refused. As to why, I haven't the faintest. However, she did inform myself and the Salvatores of her plan but we were, as you know, too late to stop her_".

He knelt down, offering her a hand up. Caroline took it distractedly giving him a weak smile in return.

"_Are you telling me, that two originals and both love struck protect-Elena-at-all-costs-against-everything-and- anytthing-including-her-own-mistakes Salvatores couldn't stop her? She's only a baby vampire!"._

"_Unfortunately Rebekah has never been one to pass along important messages with haste so Elena had already been and gone by the time we arrived"._

_"Where is she now?"_

_"Following in the path of the doppelganger before her; she fled. Not before leaving quite the mess in her wake"._

_"We have to find her. Before she hurts anyone else. I assume Damon and Stefan have already began looking_?" .

Caroline barely waited for his reply before heading to her room to pack a bag; she knew that if Elena was anything like Katherine than she wouldn't be easy to find. Klaus waited patiently in the hall, knowing full well that following her uninvited into her room when she was eviidently about to get dressed would be bad manners. No matter how tempted he was. As if she could hear his thoughts, she closed the door. He could hear drawers opening and closing. Knowing full well she could still hear him, he continued to fill her in.

"_They left almost immediately, Not before asking for my help first. We managed to come to an arrangement"._

The door opened again. Caroline had chosen a black military style jacket over a blue tank top with skinny jeans and grey ankle boots. She quickly scooped up her bag with one hand while fastening her curls into a ponytail with the other. Klaus led the way to the car. She was just fastening her seat belt when it finally registered what Klaus had said.

Turning towards him; "_What kind of arrangement?"_. Caroline tried to hide the accusing tone from her voice in light of their new friendship.

"_Fairly simple really. We help find her, I compell her emotions back on and in return they've agreed to let me indulge in certain advantages that will resurface once Elena reverts to human form."_

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him; "_You mean, her blood? So you can make more hybrids?"_

She didn't know why she was so disappointed. Perhaps she thought he had chnaged. When he didn't say anything, she continued: "_And what makes you think that'll work out better than last time? Or, for that matter, that Stefan and Damon will even let you have her blood?"_

"_Undoubtedly they will have some plan to deceive me. I would like to say that they are not that foolish but.. we both know that's not the case. However, they were desperate enough to make the deal so I can only hope they are smart enough to see it through_".

Caroline sat in silence, contemplating Klaus' words. Damon and Stefan would not be happy about giving Elena's blood to Klaus. However, they needed that cure and in order to do that they needed a complacent Elena; one who wanted it. She could see many flaws in this plan which she knew had obvioulsy occurred to Klaus.

"_It's almost as if you're getting the short end of this deal"._

"_Perhaps_"

He smiled. "_Maybe I just needed an excuse to spend time with you"._

Caroline scoffed lightly, trying to hide her smile, despite the situation.

It was just after before sunset as they pulled into a petrol station to re fuel. Caroline jumped out, mumbling something about trashy magazines and caffeine. Klaus was re fuelling the car, wondering why he didn't just compel someone to do this mundane task for him, when he saw it. A hint of parchment poking out from the pocket of Caroline's bag. Intrigued, he carefully extracted it to discover it was the sketch he had done for her months ago. He assumed she would have discarded it; written it off an another attempt to "Buy her". The fact that she had apparently deemed it important enough to take with her was touching. Was always nice to know that she wasn't as impartial to him as she led him to believe.

After two more dead end towns in which they compelled the truth out of what felt like every occupant as to Elena's whereabouts, they finally stopped. After conferring briefly with Damon and Stefan they decided to call it a night. They scoured their current town in search of the least sleaziest seeming hotel. Eventually they found one suitable near the outskirts of the town; a respectable looking restaurant adjacent.

"_Checking into a hotel with Klaus_".

Caroline thought. She let her mind wander at the implications trying to forget just how long it had been since she had had sex. Not just any sex; but hot hybrid sex which was nothing to frown at. Imagine that with someone who had 1000+ years of experience. Despite her hormones, she knew that jumping Klaus' bones (no matter how sexy) would not be the best idea.

_No matter how much fun it would be..._

In an attempt to clear her head,she followed Klaus to the front desk, dutifully reminding herself of all the reasons why she should not entertain dirty thoughts about a certain evil yet sexy hybrid. She reached the desk just as the clerk was informing Klaus that there was only one room available.

"_One room?" _She thought. _"Don't panic. Maybe it has two beds at least..."_

No such luck.

"_I'm sure one of the less sanitary hotels have more than the one room if you'd be more comfortable". _He said, turning towards her.

"_This will be just fine. There will be no funny business. The only reason I'm even agreeing to this is that I am so beyond tired and the word unsanitary doesn't even come close to describing how those other hotels looked_",she replied, snagging the room key from the bemused looking attendant and heading towards their room.

"_Very well" _smirked Klaus, following her. He was stunned at her co-operation; he even allowed himself to be hopeful. Something he hadn't allowed himself to feel in her regards in such a long time.

They made their way up the stairs, both lost in their own thoughts. It had been a busy day filled with dead ends and the occassional tense silence. Caroline opened the door and was surprised to find the room exceeded her expectations. It had a normal enough colour scheme complimented by beautiful wooden furniture, a fairly decent sized tv and an ensuite bathroom. Most importantly, the bed looked more than comfortable and large enough to accommodate them both.

Klaus excused himself as his phone rang. Caroline decided now would be the best time to grab a quick shower. Gathering her toiletries and pyjamas she headed to the bathroom. She was more than relieved that she had packed her cute flannel pyjamas as opposed to one of her almost sheer lacy nightgowns. As she let the welcoming hot water wash away that horrible car travel smell, her mind wandered. How could Elena do that? She had known most of the committee girls; some since they were little. Caroline couldn't help but feel no short amount of guilt on her part; had she been there that night she could have stopped her. She was stronger. Ironically,Elena was the only other supernatural in this town that wasn't stronger than her. Guilt was soon replaced by anger at Rebekah; she had known what was going on. Hell, she'd been invited! Rebekah should be the one feeling guilty; all she had to do was pass along a message and she couldn't even be punctual about it. Her anger at that particular original helped clear her head about the other original she now had to share a bed with.

"_Anger is good. Anger trumps lust. Bad Caroline! No lusty feelings about Klaus!"._

Inwardly scolding herself, she quickly brushed her hair and exited the bathroom. The original in question had the tv on, staring at it disinterestedly. She marched past him to her side of the bed, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her cuter than thou attire.

"_Nice"_ he commented, smirking. It wasn't what he had been expecting but he could not deny that she still looked beautiful. She always did.

"_Some of us less extravagant vampires opt for comfort when we sleep. Do you even own a pair of track pants?"._

"_For all you know love, I sleep naked_". He threw over his shoulder as he closed the bathroom door.

Trying but failing to not mentally picture him naked as was his obvious intention, Caroline rolled onto her side. If she slept on her side towards the wall and not facing the bathroom door than she wouldn't have to find out if he really was naked when he returned. Not five minutes later, she felt the bed indent on his side. She wasn't sure what to do next. Say goodnight? As much as she hated to admit that she felt anything for him beyond friendship; it was impossible to deny the electricity that flowed between them whenever they were close together. It was especialy obvious when they danced and almost unbearable now. There was no way she could sleep like this.

She rolled onto her other side, facing him, eager to say something, _anything, _to break the tension. Rolling over had brought her almost face to face with him; he was closer than she had was staring at her.

"_I-"_ she gave up and rolled onto her back.

_What do you say in this type of situation_? she thought.

"_Caroline, are you upset about your friends on the committee?"._

"_Of course I am. I worked with them. Sure, sometimes they were ineffiecient but they didn't deserve to die-"_

Suddenly it was all too much; her best friend was a murderer, Stefan had recently gone off the rails, she herself had killed those twelve witches. Were they all doomed to be monsters? Klaus and Rebekah had no qualms in killing anyone who annoyed them (with the exception of Tyler, she remembered sheepishly). Damon was just as bad as kiling anyone who bothered him. Would she end up like them, or worse?

Resolve crumbling, she started to cry. At first she angrily brushed away her tears, annoyed at appearing so vulnerable. Klaus reached out an arm to console her, thought better of it. As he went to withdraw it she closed the distance, her head on his chest as she cried. He closed the other arm around her, comforting her like he knew he should have after she killed those witches. He didn't say anything. Just held her. The fact that she was being this open with him, willingly, was amazing. He was hardly about to spoil it but saying the wrong stopped crying after a few minutes. She lay very still, noting that he was shirtless. Once she had, she found it very hard to focus on anything else. Peeking, she found that he had left his jeans on after all.

"_Caroline'" _Klaus began. He had intended to apologize, assuming that he had overstepped.

"_Shh-" _Caroline repositioned herself, sitting up slightly on her elbows, looking down at him. Before he could say anything else, she slowly deliberately kissed him. A sweet and gentle kiss, letting it linger. At first he was surprised but then he quickly responded. No longer was it tentative. It was urgent. Caroline barely registered that he had flipped their position as his body, hard and muscular, pressed her into the mattress. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him.

Caroline always knew that when she finally gave in it would most definitely be worth the wait. The anticipation was nothing, _nothing, _compared to this. His kisses set her skin on fire and made her yearn for more. His hands were everywhere, runnning up her back, carressing her neck, gently skimming her breasts. He was everywhere but it wasn't enough. She had to have him all. He broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck, gently biting. She couldn't stand it any longer; there were simply too many clothes between them.

Taking the lead, she flipped them, her hips straddling him as she sat on top. He was briefly surprised but didn't complain as she promptly began unbuttoning her shirt. The light from the tv cast a blue-ish hue over them which allowed her to fully appreciate his form. Reaching the final button, she allowed herself a moment of satisfaction as his eyes widened at the sight of her naked breasts, before she swopped down, kissing him fiercely, their bare chests meeting. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck, the other applying just the right amount of pressure. she felt like she may literally explode from lust. Fumbling with his belt buckle, Caroline felt his hand close over hers. She paused, looking at him quizically.

"_Caroline" _his voice was hoarse. "_You've no idea how badly I want this. How many times I've imagined this. Let me assure you of that but-"._

"_But what?"._

_"But we don't have to do this. You were upset. It wouldn't feel right_."

She could tell it was hard for him to say this so why did he? Didn't he want her?

"_Are you saying no_?" She felt shocked and then... hurt.

"_I don't want you to regret this tomorrow. If we were to do this now I would feel as if I were taking advantage while you're upset. Believe me, love, it is physically painful for me to say this. If you feel like this is what you really want, tomorrow, than I will be more than willing. You need to be sure, Caroline"._

Caroline was stunned. He was being quite the gentleman. Not for the first time either; when he had been in Tyler's body he could have had his way with her but he had tried to stop her then too. Eventually anyway. Her head cleared and she knew that she might just regret it tomorrow. Would she still be so eager then? Definitely. Would she know what it actually meant tomorrow? Maybe not but probably better than she did at this moment.

"_Klaus, I am sure, I want this. You. I don't know what this will mean though. It's confusing... I know I want to do this but if you'll feel more reassured if I have more time to re think it than I will" _. Caroline kissed him quickly on the lips, careful to make it chaste before somewhat unwilligly climbing off his lap and returning to her side of the bed.

Klaus helped her re button her shirt before, his fingers grazing her bare and still receptive skin, smirking slightly as he watched goosebumps break out on her skin. Before she could even comment he had her in a loose embrace. For some reason it felt even more intimate than what they had almost done.

"_Klaus?"._

"_Yes?"_

"_I won't change my mind"._

She felt him smile into her hair, "_We'll see"._

Hardly believing the turn of events the day had taken, Caroline found that despite her earlier reservations she had no problem faling asleep in the same bed as Klaus.

Caroline awoke the next morning with an odd feeling in her stomach; she felt both thoroughly rested yet guilty. In her just awakened state, it took her a moment to remember exactly why that was. Had she really almost jumped Klaus? Klaus? The reason her boyfriend had to leave town? Her boyfriend she had just cheated on hence the guiltiness. She knew it had been wrong but she'd done it anyway. In the harsh light of day she could see (just as he predicted she would) that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea. Had she wanted to sleep with him? Yes. Was she glad they had stopped? Maybe. What did it all mean? She honestly didn't know.

Caroline processed all this while she dressed. As she picked out her clothes she wondered where Klaus had gone. For some reason, the thought that he had left made her feel used; sure they hadn't slept together but it had definitely been intimate. Before she coud dwell on this any further the front door opened and Klaus walked in with a nervous attendant trailing behind. The attendant smiled politely albeit nervously at Caroline before hastily depositing the tray and leaving. Her vampire senses detected an amazing aroma wafting from the tray. Hungrily, she wrenched the lid off, thrilled to see an arrangement of breakfast foods; fresh strawberries, pancakes with whipped butter and a small tub of fresh yoghurt.

"_Klaus, thank you. It's delicious" _she said between mouthfuls of food.

"_My pleasure,love. I thought human food would be the preferred option as I didn't imagine you would be very impressed if I bought just the service attendant to snack on_."

Caroline was enjoying both the food and the friendly banter but she knew both were a distraction for an awkward conversation they needed to have. She did not know what she would say when the topic arose; sure she had enjoyed herself but had she changed her mind? Maybe. She definitely wanted him but how did she feel? What about Tyler? What about Klaus? He had pretty much indicated he wasn't interested if she just wanted to use him physically; an outlet for her grief. Who was she kidding? They both knew it was more than that. Perhaps he just needed to hear that from her?

Caroline's head was reeling; there was just so much to process. Only one thing she was certain of; she had cheated on Tyler. He didn't deserve that. She had to end it with him. How was she meant to do that when he was in hiding? Having to deliver a break up message via voice mail was not ideal. However, she could not deny that even before Klaus, things had been rocky between the two of them. Even though his indiscretion with Hayley had all been a rouse; her jealousy and suspicion were not for show.

Caroline was pulled out of her internal drama as Klaus politely reminded her that they needed to get going. They had traced Elena's phone and they were closer to her than the Salvatores. In no time at all they were back on the road heading toward New York and Elena.

"_Anything the matter, Caroline?" _Klaus asked, breaking her out of her reverie once again.

"_Huh? No. Why would there be?" _Unintentionally snapping at him. She felt guilty when she saw his jaw tense slightly.

"_So, we're back to that, are we? And here I thought we were making progress" _Klaus said unable to keep the bitter tone out of his voice; he assumed her hot and cold routine was long past. Actually believed that maybe she was ready to give him a chance. How utterly foolish he was.

"_Please, don't try being all moral on me, Klaus. Last night doesn't mean that I've forgotten everything you've ever done. The only reason you're even here now is so you can get your hands on Elena's blood to make more of your precious hybrids". _She realised she may have overstepped . He was right; hadn't they been making progress?

"_If that's how you really feel, I'll simply make my hybrids and disappear. Wouldn't want to overstay my welcome now"._

Caroline did not know what to say; of course she didn't want him to leave.

_Why must it always be so complicated?_

Klaus looked her way briefly seeing the confusion on her face; she looked equally mad and upset. This was new; usually her cutting remarks rendered him almost speechless not the other way around. However, he did take a small amount of pleasure to see that she looked contrite. Perhaps she didn't wish to fight after all.

Klaus's eyes narrowed, hearing something her ears hadn't picked up yet. Two seconds later, something or rather someone dropped onto the car roof as lightly as possible. Not light enough. It was followed by another dull thud as another landed immediately after. By this point, Klaus had pulled over to the side of the road. Before she could register that he had moved, Klaus had torn the head off the vampire from the roof. Momentarily forgetting that it would have been wiser to compell them. He stood staring at the headless form of the man trying to see if he knew him. Admittedly he was harder to identify without his head. Instead he turned to watch the other man who was now fighting Caroline; he must have been older than she for it looked like Caroline was struggling. Not by much though; she had gotten in quite a few hits herself. The man inexpertly shoved Caroline at the car, dispatching her for a second while he rushed at Klaus, white oak stake in hand. In the moment it took Klaus to remember that there was in fact one of those still in existence, Caroline had seized the man's head and simply twisted it clean off his body.

Caroline was well aware that Klaus was more than capable of handling the man himself but she had still been worried. Picking up the white oak stake; "_You could have died"._

Klaus was touched to see that Caroline had been genuinely concerned. She honestly cared. Growling, he pushed her roughly against the car; his lips crashing down on hers, pulling her tight against him. She didn't resist, kissing him back even more enthusiastically; adrenaline and lust combining to make a powerful cocktail with her constantly raging vampire emotions. Hastily, dropping the stake, she snaked her hands under his shirt, nails gouging into the flesh of his back, as she ground against him. A car raced past, it's headlights briefly illuminating them. As much as Caroline wanted him, especially now, she knew that against the car next to the body of two would-be assassins was hardly the time or place.

"_Klaus'"._

"_Shhh..."_He whispered, nipping against her collarbone, his hands lightly tracing her spine.

"_We have to stop" _She replied, breathless.

"_Why?"_ .

"_Because, I don't want our first time to be against the side of a car near two headless bodies where other drivers could easily see us", _She had tried to sound indignant which was hard to pull off when she was still slightly breathless.

Klaus conceded her point, reluctantly distentagling himself. They stood several feet apart, collecting themselves. Distraction seemed to be the best course as they simultaneously began searching the bodies for clues. Between the two of them they had one mobile phone. Scrolling through they found only one number.

"_Elena's"._

_"Are you certain_?".

"_Please, this is my best friend's number. I've dialled it like a million times; I'd know it anywhere. Not sure if it's her current number though"._

"_So Elena has minions now. Interesting_". Klaus murmered as he pulled out his own phone, calling Stefan.

"_Stefan. Seems as if Elena had been recruiting."_

_"I see_" . Caroline heard his terse reply through the phone.

"_Are you sure it's her though? You've no shortage of enemies yourself." _came Damon's smug voice over the line. Caroline, rolled her eyes.

"_Positive" _He replied, studying the white oak stake before placng it into the backseat.

Caroline wandered away from the car, pulling out her own phone. Glancing at the screen, she seen that she had one new message from Tyler. She groaned, the guilt returning in droves. The message was from a few hours ago. He might still be in signal. The coward in her rejoiced as it rang out and she said what she had to to her former lover's voicemail. She left out Klaus; if Tyler knew they were involved he would no doubt return to town, hell bent on revenge. He would end up dead. Instead she explained that regretfully she had fallen out of love with him and hopefully one day he'd find some one else. Maybe another werewolf. Maybe Hayley. She apologized once more, hating herslef for breaking his heart and in such a despicable way. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid when he got the message.

"_Be safe, Tyler"_ she added tearfully, as a way of goodbye. Klaus could still hear her but she hoped he would be tactful enough to mention it when she returned to the car; ending things with Tyler had been long overdue but nevertheless it was still awful. She just needed a minute. Approaching the vehicle, she was grateful to see that the bodies had been removed. She didn't want to deal with that right now. Klaus waited patiently in the car, the engine idling. Thankfully he didn't mention Tyler. Instead he simply reached over, gently squeezing her hand earning a weak half smile in return.

"_Damon tells me that they've managed to trace Elena's cell; truns out the number they had was a decoy. The number her unfortunate friends back there had was an old number like you so astutely noticed. An old number she had recently re activated. Seems like she had led the Salvatores on a wild goose chase. She's been using this old number the entire time whilst the Salvatores have been tracing the newly retired cellphone which she had discretely slipped into the pocket of a tourist travelling out of state". _The admiring tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Caroline; why was it so surprising that emotionless Elena was so similar to wily Katherine?

"_Where is she? Are we close?"_

Klaus merely chuckled.

"_Klaus. Do they know where she is? How far away did she get?"_

"_My dear, she never left. She's been in Mystic Falls the entire time"._

_"What?! That bitch! So we've all been out searching for her while she's been doing god knows what back home_!" Caroline was livid. What was wrong with Elena? The sooner they flipped her switch back, the better.

"_Such vile language" _He teased.

"_Shut up Klaus". _

Smirking, he turned the car back towards Mystic Falls.

They drove almost non stop back to Mystic Falls; stopping briefly to switch drivers. They had discussed stopping to rest but everytime their fingers accidentally brushed while changing the radio station or passing a blood bag, they both knew that stopping would not result in them getting any rest.

Damon and Stefan had caught up with Elena several hours after they received their attack. Klaus had used the henchman's phone to text Elena; told her the job was completed and they wished to meet to arrange payment. The meeting was set and a very suprised Elena was greeted by both Salvatores. They vervained her, taking her back to their cell at the boarding house. They hadn't even had a chance to speak with her before dosing her as her immediate reaction at seeing them was to attack.

Caroline shook her head, unbelieving at her so called friends behaviour. She found herself wondering if turning it off was even worth it? Of course not. She would never do it. What would be the point? Sure, getting to live consequence free would have its perks but you'd soon lose anyone you cared about in the process. Although, she knew that Elena would have to do much more than she had to lose the devotion of Stefan and Damon. Maybe because they loved her? Maybe because they'd both been down the humanity free path and acted even worse. Whilst Caroline had been absorbed in her thought (again), they had arrived at the boarding house. Klaus killed the engine and turned toward her.

"_Are you alright, love?" _He gently placed his hand on hers, the other rested on her knee.

"_Sure. My best friend has been killing people and now we have to go __**force**__ her to turn her humanity back on. Ugh! It's just so messed up. Why is nothing normal around here?!" _She groaned, letting her head fall back against the head rest.

"_Normal is boring. Can you honestly tell me you miss the day to day tedium of being human?"._

"_Sometimes"._

"_I should warn you Caroline, it's not going to be pleasant in there. You must bear in mind that she doesn't mean it"._

_"There's no need to tell me what a bitch Elena can be without her humanity. I'll be glad once she's back_".Caroline flashed him a quick smile, briefly squeezing his hand before exiting the car.

"_Stefan said they have her in the cell" _Klaus informed her as they walked in. They ran into Damon halfway there.

"_Took you long enough"._

"_You might recall that we did have further to travel, mate, what with being led in the wrong direction and all"._

_"Whatever. Blondie_." Damon merely inclining his head in her direction. To Klaus; "_Elena's in the back. Oh and just a warning, she's in a mood"._

They followed Damon towards the cell that had in the past housed Damon, Katherine and a daggered Elijah. This particular doppelganger was tied to a chair and she did not look pleased.

"_Elena. How are you?". _Caroline asked, warily approaching her.

"_Caroline, save it" _She spat.

"_Save what exactly?"._

"_The whole speech. The 'emotions are a part of who you are. We want the old Elena back' spiel. She's gone. Don't you get it? She was dull. Just like the rest of you_".

Elena's eyes landed briefly on all of them, finally stopping at Klaus. She cocked her head to one side."_Well except you Klaus. You did manage to stir things up around here. You sure got Caroline all hot and bothered"._

"_Elena, that's enough_!" Caroline snapped at her. "_You want to talk about making things interesting? How about we talk about the fact that you've tried to have me killed? Twice! Or the fact that you killed eight of our classmates? __**Your **__classmates?" _

Originally, Caroline had hoped to keep her temper under control but she was just so mad at her former best friend and her unbelievable nonchalance at her actions.

"_You want to know why I killed those people? Why I tried to kill you? Why I handed them fools the white oak stake knowing they'd fail? I had to get all of you do gooders out of this town; you were driving me insane. You want to know the big secret? . I. Was. Bored. "_

"_Are you kidding me?! Have you no impulse control? What is WRONG with you_?" Caroline was shouting now.

Elena pouted mockingly. "_Oh spare me, Caroline. You've killed more people than I have. If you think about it, I'm actually the least murderous one here"._

Caroline finally lost it. She flashed across the room intent on causng as much damage to her former best friend as possible. She put all her grief, anger and frustration into one almighty punch, hitting Elena in the jaw for all she was worth. Several teeth went flying as well as satisfying amount of blood which splattered the ground sparodically. She felt a pair of strong arms dragging her away from Elena, who simply spat and started to laugh. She knew they weren't Klaus'.

"_Caroline! Calm down!" _

"_Let go of me ,Damon_!"

She struggled against him in vain; he had over a century on her but she was incredibly pissed off. Klaus looked on bemused. He wouldn't have stopped her. He was impressed. Hell, he was enjoying himself.

Stefan placed his hands on Caroline's arms, holding her gaze: "_Caroline. Why don't you wait in the hallway? Klaus will compell Elena and eveything will be back to normal. You need to calm down"._

Stefan's eyes searched hers, trying to reason with her. She wasn't sorry. However, she could see how desparate he was to have the old Elena back. She was hardly helping. It also dawned on her that no one was actually scolding her for attacking Elena. Not so much. Simply trying to get her out of the way so they could get on with it.

"_Fine"._

Stefan nodded at Damon, who released her arms. She stomped into the hallway, sinking down into the nearest chair,expelling several large breaths as she heard Klaus speaking briefly with Elena. It took a moment or two until she heard Elena sobbing; the gravity of her actions hitting her. Caroline wanted to go comfort her friend. Badly. She stood up, ready to head back in when they started speaking again. Stefan was trying to console Elena whilst Damon and Klaus were speaking by the doorway.

"_Thanks_" Damon said begrudgingly as he poured himself a drink. She heard him hand one to Klaus. Damon continued. "_I suppose I shouldn't actually be thanking you. Once she's human again, you'll soon get what you want; your precious hybrids. We all know that's you only reason you agreed to help"._

Caroline stood rooted to the spot, praying that Klaus would ignore Damon's obvious goading. Amazingly, he did, appearing a second later. He seemed tense. His gaze softened slightly as he reached her.

"_Ready to leave?"._

"_Is she alright_?", Caroline asked, not moving, body turned back towards the cell.

"_She'll be fine. Probably need a few days. I wouldn't worry yourself; the Salvatores will take good care of her"._

Unconvinced, Caroline cast one last towards the cell, before taking Klaus' proferred arm as he led her back outside. Damon watched them leave. Stefan was preoccupied trying to console Elena.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Barbie" _He said, taking another swig of his drink. Stefan only cast him a look, before returning to poured her an extra strong bourbon, heading back towards them.

Caroline drove back to hers, insisting that she was fine; her hand had healed almost immediately. Again, she was at a loss for somethig to say. As she pulled into her drive way, she abandoned all pretense and spoke her mind.

"_I can't believe I attacked her. She just made me so mad!" _Caroline exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"_I thought it was has a way of making people feel bad about herself even before she flipped her switch. She exudes this sense of moral supremacy. It's not her intention but there you are. She's much the same as Elijah in that respect. You shouldn't apologize, love, it was a long time coming". _

Caroline smiled, despite herself; Klaus did have a point.

"_It wasn't just her behaviour recently. It's all the time. Everyone's so eager to fall over themselves for her. They drop everything for her. No questions asked". _She lowered her eyes to her lap, "_Must be nice."._

"_Caroline_"

She looked back up.

"_Would you? Drop everything for me?"._

Klaus didn't miss a beat; "_Do you even need to ask?"_

Klaus spared a moment to take in her smile; how beautiful she looked when she was genuinely happy. He then flashed to her side, of the car, opening the door. She stepped out, taking his hand. They walked to her front door, his hand in the small of her back. Once again she found his words ringing in her head; "_Do you even need to ask?"._

Klaus paused at her front door. She tugged at his hand, hoping he'd come in. He did pull her close, whispering in her ear;

"_Caroline, you need to rest. We both know if I come in, we won't be doing anything of the sort". _

SHe would have argued if the act of him simply whispering in her ear hadn't so effectively proved his point. Regardless, she grabbed the front of his jacket, forcing his back up against the door. Her hands snaked up the inside of his shirt, her teeth biting his lips. He kissed her back roughly. Thoroughly. All too soon, he pulled away, holding her at arms length. She pouted as he landed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"_Get some rest love. Until this evening",_ he placed a gentle kiss on her hand before backing up the steps and returning to his car.

Caroline didn't know which was worse; the months of being tempted and not being able to do anything or the constant interruptions once she had. She made her way to her bedroom, realising how tired she was. Even though, it was just after noon, she collapsed onto her bed, shoes and all.

Caroline awoke just after sunset. She made her way to the bathroom still half asleep, eager for a shower. Upon her return she saw a large box with a silk bow topped with an envelope placed on her bed. Immediately she knew it was from him. Inside the box was a beautifu ball gown; even more exquisite than the one he had given her for his family's ball. It was blue, strapless with a train beaded with daimonds. The blue silk subtly gave way to ivory at the waist. It was magnificent. The note simply read; " _7pm". _She fipped it over. The other side simply said "_It's a surprise. Yours, Klaus."_

Instead of being annoyed at not knowing exactly what to be prepared for, she felt extremely excited. Caroline began to get ready figuring that a dress this elegant required equally elegant hair. She managed to get her curls into a flattering up do. An hour later, she was dressed and ready to go. She was trying to figure out how to get into her car with the train; she didn't want to damage it. She needn't have worried as a sleek limousine pulled into her driveway.

"_Seriously?"._

The driver promptly jumped out of the car, holding open the door for her. She thanked him, stepping in, mindful of the train. The inside was just as beautiful as the exterior. Even though it was only a short trip she helped heself to a glass of champagne. In no time at all, she was there. She remained seated, waiting patiently for the driver to open the door again. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Klaus who opened the door. He was dressed in a black suit looking presentable and incredibly delicious.

"_Klaus, what's going on?"._

_"I just thought you might like to have that prom experience after all_".

When she still looked confused, he offered her his arm, she took it as he led her inside. Her confusion soon disappeared as she took in the interior of the mansion.

"_I noticed how upset you were about your prom being cancelled and I know that's mainly due to the death of your friends as opposed to the actual event itself. However, I found myself thinking; why let all that organization go to waste"._

The longer she studied the mansion she more she understood; he had decorated everything exactly how she had planned it for the prom. It was beautiful. Lights decorated the staircase,blue and silver complimenting banners hung perfectly from the ceiling and the speakers were set up just as she had stipulated. He had even accommodated for the size difference between the gym and the mansion.

"_How?"_

"_Rebekah took the liberty of unburdening the sheriff's department of certain evidence_". He nodded in the direction of her massive organization binder which lay open on the table.

"_Klaus, it's perfect. Thank you"._

"_Anything for you Caroline. Theres just one difference_".

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"_I took the liberty of not inviting anyone else"._

Klaus pointed a remote control at the stereo, Ed Sheeran's _Give Me Love _filling the room.

"_May I have this dance Caroline?"_

She took his hand, easily falling into step with him.

"_This wasn't in the folder" _She remarked, trying to appear casual.

"_If you recall, love, it was playing during my family's ill fated dance. The first time we danced together"._

"_I remember_".

Nothing else was said as they continued making their way around the room, much as they had the first time. Except this time everything was different. Her defenses weren't up for the first time around him in ages. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the music, letting in envelop her.

They picked up their pace as the song sped up, free to dance at vampire speed as they were the only ones there.

Eventually the song ended. Another song she didn't know started to play as they began to dance again. As they danced, Klaus gently pulled out the ornament holding her hair up, watching as it fell onto her shoulders. He teased it out , brushing her shoulders ever so gently in the process. By this point they'd stopped moving.

"_Caroline, do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"_

She blushed, dropping her head, "_it's hard not to look beautiful in this dress"._

He tilted her chin back up until she raised her eyes to his; "_Not just now. Always. Even when you wear your flannelette pyjamas, when you sleep, when you insult me, when you attack Elena..."_

Caroline smiled at him sheepishly. She grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to her mouth, pressing a kiss into his palm before looking back at him.

"_Klaus"._

"_Caroline"._

_"I think I'm falling in love with you_".

She kissed him then, slow, lingeringly, pulling him closer. They quickly pulled apart, foreheads touching, breathing fast.

"_Caroline"._

"_Yes?"_ She breathed.

"_I could live 1000 years and never meet another quite as you. One who transfixes me the way you do. I always loved you. I never stood a chance"._

Caroline had tears in her eyes at this point. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent down scooping her up, taking her upstairs, mindful of the train. There was no urgency; why rush when they had forever? Slowly they undressed one another. He ghosted kisses down her shoulders, her spine as he unzipped her dress. She pushed off his suit jacket pressing her naked chest against him as she un buttoned first his vest, cuffs than his pants.

Taking a moment to admire one another, they met at the foot of the bed. He laid her gently down on the bed trailing kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, across her breast, his light stubble prickling her sensitive skin. He continued past her breasts, her belly button, down her hips... She gasped as he kissed her there. All the concentrated sexual tension from the last few days aiding her, quickening her orgasm. She was so close, so quick. He certaintly knew what he was doing. He took his time, lavishing her body with his mouth, his fingers, his tongue. She could almost feel him smiling against her as she moaned louder and louder, urging him on. She gripped his hair tight as she came spectacularly. As she came down, she saw he had moved back up her body. She smiled contentedly back at him, sitting up to kiss him.

Caroline kissed him hungrily, biting his lips, feeling his salty blood fill her mouth. She reached down between them to grab him. He growled against her lips, shifting their positions in a flash of vampire speed. She was now sitting in his lap, face to face with him. Ever so carefully, locking her eyes with his, she lowered herself onto him, biting her lips , closing her eyes as he slowly, deliciously filled her. He groaned with her at he filed her completely, relishing in the moment. She peered at him through hooded lashes as he placed his hands on her hips, beginning to move. She gripped his shouders roughly, hard enough to bruise had he been human, as he quickened their pace. He crushed his lips to hers once more, one hand holding onto the back of her neck. She moaned louder, feeling her release approach once more as his hand came between them, rubbing her bud, applying just the right amount of pressure. Just before she came, she bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood with her fangs. He gasped, close himself as he bit into the supple flesh where her neck sloped into her shoulder, drawing in her blood as they came together.

Afterwards, they sat still still entangled, foreheads pressed together, comig down. Eventually they lay down, Caroline snuggling into his chest.

She giggled coquettishly,; "_Well that was definitely worth the wait"._

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead, "_Agreed"._

"_Caroline?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you accompany me?"_

_"You're going?" _She tried not to sound hurt but to no avail.

"_Give the word"._

"_What about graduation?"_

_"Afterwards."_

_"And Silas_?"

"_Ah yes. Him. He will be dealt with in time. The sooner he gets the cure, the better_".

_"I thought you wanted Elena to get the cure?"_ She hedged carefully.

"_That was back when I believed I still required hybrids"._

What was he saying? That now they were together he would give up his dream of creating hybrids? He would give them up, for her?

"_Klaus, I hope Elena gets the cure"._

She felt him tense all over at her words so she hastened to explain. Sitting up, she did so.

"_Only because it would mean that the veil would stay up and we wouldn't have to deal with Mikael, Esther an the hunters. Of course I want Elena to become human. I would never deny her that. I don't want her to be human for the reasons you believe though"._

"_What are you saying?"._

"_I'm saying I deciphered your cryptic message. You won't need your hybrids if I stay. I'm saying that I'll stay. Klaus, I'm yours"._

His face split into a massive grin. He rolled on top of her, kissing her so forcefully that she felt as if the bed beneath them might just break. As it were, it did creak rather ominously. Nevertheless, it was not enough to perturb them as they began to move together once more, grateful for their vampire stamina.

The next morning, they were each awoken by their phones ringing. Groaning, Caroline disentangled herself from Klaus, reaching for her phone. Klaus reached for his. Bonnie and Damon.

"_Something must be up if they're calling us both" _said Klaus.

"_Ugh. We couldn't have just one day" _She groaned, answering her phone as it began to ring again.

"_Yes. Uh huh. Boarding house? Sure. See you there."_

"_Problem, love?"_

_"Some emergency with Silas. Can not tell you how glad I'll be when he's out of the picture_" She said, climbing out of bed, to find her clothes. She soon relaised she only had her ball gown from last night. Klaus encouraged her to borrow anything of Rebekah's. She left to do so as Klaus began to dress. As she returned, the burning question hung in the air; were they going together?

Caroline was unsure; the timing was not right what with Elena's drama and this Silas emergency. However, she didn't want Klaus to think she was ashamed of him. Of them.

"_Screw them_" she thought "_it'll never be a good time. Why not now?"._

Without another word, she snagged his keys off the bedside table with a simple; "_I assume we're taking your car?", _before she headed out the door. Klaus smiled, following in her wake, both amused and delighted with her attitude. He knew Silas wasn't going to be an eay obstacle to overcome; neither would the judgement of her so called friends. However, they would see it through. Together.


End file.
